


Murder on the Dance floor

by RMTomble



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMTomble/pseuds/RMTomble
Summary: The title of this piece is from the 2001 song by Sophie Ellis-Bextor .The video also inspired me on how to murderer killed their target.Who knew competitive dancing called be so deadly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acrazyobsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/gifts).



The ballroom was a flurry of multi coloured dresses and elegant men in evening dress.  
Phyrne Fisher watched on as her ballroom dance competition was going well with donations and champagne flowing, even Aunt Prudence was enjoying herself holding court at their table.  
The number of competitors was down to the last 10 couples and they were all either chatting to one or another or exchanging dagger stares at the refreshments table.  
The announcer on stage made his way to the microphone to call the dancers back to the floor.  
" Ladies and gentlemen, please take your places for this evening’s waltz.  
The competitors put their glasses down and checking their makeup and costumes before proceeding to the floor.  
"Let the dancing begin"  
The band started playing a moderately tempo waltz and the couples began to dance. Phyrne noticed the judges buzzing around making notes on their clipboards and all was going well til a women’s scream cut through the music and the loud clattering of instruments followed as the band stopped abruptly.

Aunt Prudence gave Phyrne ‘that look’ to which Phyrne rolled her eyes and shrugged before excusing herself from the table pausing briefly. " Aunt P can you call the police please and make sure no one leaves"  
Then Phyrne was gone as the crowd on the floor disputed so Phyrne call see a women in a rust dress collapsed on the floor with her partner trying to rouse her. Phyrne knelt and checked for a pulse and found none then looked across at the man holding the women’s hand. " I’m sorry she is gone ... Mister?  
"Mark Western, Miss. My partner Joan", he indicated to the women. "We’re to be married as soon as we had saved enough money for our wedding.“  
"Mr Western, can you help me with that table cloth so everyone can stop staring at poor Joan" Phyrne asked gently indicating to the closet table.  
Two more dancer came and helped to clear the table and pull the table cloth off the table to cover Joan. They patted Mark on the back and left him as he sunk down on to the closest chair.  
Aunt Prudence made her way through the crowd that was still gathered.  
" Have you no respect sit down and wait for the police " she said marching up to Phyrne. "Your Inspector is on his way Phyrne, dear.  
"Thank you Aunt P. You might as well pull up a pew and wait til the police get here.  
Phyrne got up and head for the doors to wait for Jack. She moved into the shadows by a pillar as she saw his car pull up and waited til he was almost at the top of the stair and said.

"Jack, you would have been here much sooner if you had agreed to escort me tonight" Hugh jumped slightly as Jack rolled his eyes before offering his arm to Phyrne which she took with a smile. 

"Unfortunately for you the criminals don’t take days off Miss Fisher" he said with a half smile as they walked through the doors.  
Phyrne laughed " At least I was here to secure the scene or though it would be easier if I was still your "special " Constable " Hugh coughed and moved ahead of them announcing that the police had arrived and to remain calm.  
Phyrne kissed Jack on the cheek and entered before him and stood next to table cloth covered body on the dance floor. Jack knelt down to have a look underneath the cloth.  
"Joan" Mark whispered quietly and Jack looked up at him.  
" This is the victim’s dance partner and fiancé Mark Western, Inspector "Phyrne said as Jack stood up beside her gesturing to the man at the table with Aunt Prudence.  
" My condolences Mr Western", Jack said  
Phyrne moved close and whispered in Jack’s ear  
"There is thy gold, worse poison to men's souls,  
Doing more murder in this loathsome world,  
Than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell."  
"Poison?" Jack asked  
Phyrne rolled her eyes since Jack missed her quote from the bard then continued  
" Just a theory given there are no visible wounds to the body and she was waltzing at the time. Perhaps the poison was ingested"  
"Well, we’ll know more once the autopsy is done... Thank you Miss Fisher.

Before leaving Phyrne smiled

"Sadly I didn’t do it so your fantasy to clap me in irons will have to wait"  
With that Phyrne went and sat down next to Aunt Prudence.

Jack,Hugh and two other Constables made their way through all the witnesses and dismissed people telling them to come go over their statements tomorrow before signing. Jack left Phyrne for last sitting beside her.  
" I really don’t think I can add anything other than Mark and Joan had been champion dancers for 3 years so maybe the killer was tired of being second fiddle"  
" I came to ask you if you needed a lift home,Miss Fisher?"  
Phyrne smiled collecting her bag and fur wrap.

"Well my parlour is very comfortable and my whiskey is better, shall we", Phryne said standing up.  
Jack stood as well and offer her his arm.

"Always a gentlemen,Inspector" Phyrne laughed taking Jack arm.

Jack rolled his eyes at her with a half smile.  
They walked out while the Constables and morgue attendants clear the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

"We really need to stop catching up like this,Mac. My parlour and whiskey are infinitely better."  
Phyrne chirped as she buzzed through the autopsy room door and proceeded to take a look at Mac’s clipboard.  
"No, Phryne, wait until the Inspector is here, thank you." Mac said glaring up at Phryne.   
Phyrne pouted slightly and went to lift the sheet.   
Mac swatted Phryne’s hand.  
"You know I don’t play favourites". Mac added.  
" Can you at least tell me if my theory is correct?" I have already told Jack," Phyrne asked smiling at Mac.  
" As usual your virtue is impatience. You can wait...."  
Mac stopped as Jack came through the door.  
He looked at the women and said.  
"This is a first, Miss Fisher up before noon. Phyrne rolled her eyes.  
" It has been known to happen, Jack. Once in a blue moon maybe or though I had forgotten Mac no longer plays favourites with us."  
Ignoring Phyrne, Jack asked Mac  
" So how did the victim die?"  
"Miss Joan Mitchell, aged 25 died from being poisoned." Mac said referring to her clipboard. Phyrne shot Jack a ‘I told you so look’  
" It appears that your theory is correct , Miss Fisher." Jack said  
Phyrne smiled at Jack and asked Mac  
“ Do we know what she was poisoned with and how it could be administered"  
" Mostly likely ingested as I have not found any cuts or abrasions and it was cyanide"  
Phyrne looked at Jack. " Maybe in her drink she had during the break? Did your Constables collect any glasses?" Maybe small empty packet?  
“ I will check with Collins now as I am heading back to the station to talk to Mr Western.”   
Jack turned on his heels heading for the door and stopped suddenly as Phyrne said “ Maybe the powder was hidden in say a ring with a secret compartment? All sorts of weapons can be hidden in plain sight including guns.”  
“Coming, Miss Fisher?”Jack asked opening the door and allowing her to past through.  
“ Not right now, Jack. I will bring lunch later though. I have a sudden urge to add to my jewellery collection.  
“Surely a woman like you has everything”, Jack said rolling his eyes.  
Phyrne smiled up at Jack and kisses his cheek   
“Don’t be like that, Jack. It’s not my fault I can go places you can’t and I did say I will make it to you with lunch”   
Jack looked back at Mac who shrugged hiding a smile. “ She is right you know.”  
With that Jack shuts the door.


End file.
